A leakage protection socket of prior art generally comprises: a housing; a pair of output conductors with conductive sleeves; a reset button; power input terminals; power output terminals; a pair of movable input contacts connected to the power input terminals; a pair of movable output contacts connected to the power output terminals; dual induction coils for detecting leakage current; and a circuit board. A lock and an electromagnetic tripping mechanism are further provided in the housing, the lock hooks and positions the reset button so that the movable input contacts are conductively connected to the output conductors, the electromagnetic tripping mechanism separates the reset button from the lock in the event of leakage current. For example, in a patent application No. 201110048951.2, the electromagnetic tripping mechanism comprises a sleeve, an iron core located in the sleeve, and a permanent magnet below the iron core, on the sleeve there is wound an electromagnetic coil that generates magnetic field so that, upon reverse connection, the iron core moves down against the elastic resisting force of the movable input contacts and the movable output contacts and is attracted to the permanent magnet. The upper end of the iron core is provided with a transfer member that, upon reverse connection, moves down along with the iron core and in the meanwhile separates the movable output contacts from the output conductors, and connects the movable input contacts with the output conductors. This leakage protection socket has the following problem: the iron core is disposed longitudinally, because of the limited depth of the socket, it is highly inconvenient to assemble internal components.